


dusty affairs

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hakyeon sniffles, feels the itch in his nose that has always foretold the coming of the spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dusty affairs

Hakyeon knows they need to clean the apartment right the minute he walks in through the front door.

“Atchoo!!”

He sniffles, feels the itch in his nose that has always foretold the coming of the spring. But it’s early October and Hakyeon is pretty sure the seasons didn’t just change their routine. He pokes his head into the living room after getting rid of his coat and shoes, eyes narrowing in on Taekwoon sprawled out over the couch, feet sock-free and cutely sticking out from under the blanket draped over him.

“Taekwoonie~” Hakyeon coos as he moves closer, to which the form on the sofa stirs slightly. “I’m home.”

Taekwoon doesn’t move right away. Instead, Hakyeon watches him with a smile as he yawns and stretches himself slowly, like a little kitten just having been woken up. Which, ins Hakyeon’s eyes, isn’t so far away from the truth.

“Hi,” Taekwoon mumbles sleepily, rubbing at one of his eyes. “Have you been here for long?” He leans up to capture Hakyeon’s lips into a soft and warm kiss, one that always makes Hakyeon’s skin tingle sweetly.

“No, I just got back.” Hakyeon smiles. He’s glad that it’s Friday, because he can enjoy Taekwoon’s company for two whole days without having to go to work. They have so little time under the week that Hakyeon always feels like he’s not giving Taekwoon enough, even though he knows that it’s silly. But it’s one of the reasons he feels just slightly bad for his next words.

“You know… We need to clean tomorrow.” he says with a grin that’s closer to a grimace – none of them likes to clean much.

Taekwoon groans softly but his lips are still formed in a smile.

“Can’t you just stop sneezing at dust? It doesn’t do much harm.” he teases, one of his hands winding themselves around Hakyeon’s wrist, pulling him down to lie with him. Hakyeon chuckles, wriggling a little to get comfortable.

“Hey, you know I would if I could. I didn’t chose this,” he pouts, and Taekwoon can’t help but touch his fingers to Hakyeon’s pouting face. Hakyeon thinks that Taekwoon is the cute one, but Taekwoon has far too many moments tucked away in his head to prove that that isn’t entirely true.

“Do you want me to die from sneezing?”

Taekwoon laughs softly, tightening his hold around Hakyeon a little. “Alright, alright. But, hey, tomorrow. Tonight I want to enjoy you a little.”

Hakyeon looks at him with a smug little smile, and Taekwoon’s face heats up at the realization of his own words.

“N– not like that…” Taekwoon starts shyly, but Hakyeon’s nose is already running along the skin of his neck.

“But you wouldn’t mind.” Hakyeon’s whispers against his throat, and a little shiver runs down Taekwoon’s spine.

A shaky “…no” is all that passes Taekwoon’s lips after that, fingers grabbing at Hakyeon’s shirt to hold him tight, much tighter than before as he can feel the little kisses fluttering over his skin.

 

*****

“Come and help me,” Hakyeon demands as he positions the bucket of hot water at a strategic position in the middle of the living room. Taekwoon looks up from his phone once before averting his eyes back to it, and Hakyeon can see the little tug at the corner of his lips.

“No.” Taekwoon replies, typing away at his phone again. Hakyeon’s eyebrows furrow, and a little huff escapes his lips.

“You promised you would help me clean the apartment.” Hakyeon presses, eyes slanting to slits as he looks at Taekwoon. He should’ve known there was no way Taekwoon would’ve done this.

Taekwoon only shrugs, not even looking up from his phone. It makes Hakyeon want to hit him, not hard but hard enough to have Taekwoon give in to his wishes. But he knows that’s not a good game to start, and so he sighs deeply, plunging the cloth into the water.

He rinses it thoroughly before he squeezes all the water out and begins with the bookshelves. It’s amazing how much dust can collect in less than a week since he cleaned last.

“ACHOO!!”

The sneeze is so violent Hakyeon almost hits his head to the shelf board. His nose still tingles so hard that his eyes fill with tears, and he lets a string of curses fall from his mouth.

“I hate you, Jung Taekwoon,” Hakyeon mutters under his breath as he shields his mouth and nose with his one hand while trying to wipe up as much dust as he can with the other. “You like seeing me miserable, don’t you.”

There is no sound of approval from Taekwoon, but Hakyeon knows he’s heard him. He quickly goes to rinse the cloth from all the collected dust. At least the allergies are fine as long as it’s wet.

After ten minutes of cleaning by himself, Hakyeon positively fumes. It’s bad enough that he sneezes every time he gets too close to a particularly large amount of settled dust, his cleaning procedures only make it all worse with all the dust that he’s missed twirling around in the air, spreading throughout the entire room.

It’s not long before Hakyeon is sitting on the floor, hands on his nose as he repeatedly sneezes, the continuous action making his nose hurt and his eyes tear up.

“You are,” Hakyeon starts in between sneezes, “such a dick.” He gives Taekwoon a glare that doesn’t do much through his teary eyes. “Just because you’re a lazy ass I have to literally die.”

Taekwoon doesn’t reply right away; it’s only after a couple of more minutes that he throws his phone to the other side of the couch and moves in towards Hakyeon.

“You should go to the bedroom,” he says softly, but Hakyeon still glares at him. “I’ll clean here and let some fresh air in and then we can do the rest.”

Hakyeon wants to protest, because it took Taekwoon too long to finally get his butt up and help him and he’s usually stubborn; but he also knows that he probably can’t stay in the room for much longer without having a fit.

In the end he agrees, and Taekwoon is soft as he carries him to their bed.

“Lie down a while, maybe the itch will stop,” Taekwoon starts. Hakyeon only nods, eyes wet and nose still on the edge of sneezing. He doesn’t even realize Taekwoon leaves until after he’s come back, a glass of water and a pill in his other hand.

“You’re silly. You forgot to take your anti allergy pill, haven’t you?” Taekwoon says quietly, and Hakyeon suddenly feels a little like a chided child. “Here, take this,” Taekwoon gives Hakyeon the glass of water after making him eat the pill. “Now lie down, and don’t come into the living room, okay? I’ll bring you some tea soon, too.”

Hakyeon nods again, and he suddenly feels a little bad for making Taekwoon do this alone. But then he feels Taekwoon’s lips on his, soft and sweet, and he thinks maybe being pampered from time to time isn’t so bad.

At least he got out of cleaning this time.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this some time ago, it's nothing special ;;;


End file.
